


Got Dressed in the Dark

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Also like this fic is sort of centered on them getting dressed but not in a weird way, Anyway gio is trans feminine nb and uses they them pronuouns, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this after being up for 18 hours so if it reads weird sorry, This is a VERY self indulgent and VERY short fic, also you may notice my non24 Gio hc, dysphoria is mentioned and also kind of a central theme so uh be aware if that bugs u, introspective, mostly bc I had the thought to do this bc of my own dysphoria actually so that’s fun, this fic can fit so much self projection in less than 300 words!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Giovanni treasures the peace and quiet of the early morning, both from others and from their own head.
Kudos: 9





	Got Dressed in the Dark

As the sun began to peek over the horizon Giovanni was ready to greet another beautiful day in Sweet Jazz City. They always appreciated the days in their sleep cycle that they woke up before the sun rose. Throwing the covers off of their race car bed, they felt ready to take on the day. They felt so at home in the quiet, serene, not quite darkness. Being able to get ready for the day in the soft, almost nonexistent light of the morning made the task all the nicer. They sighed with a slight smile and went to their closet, reaching for a few pieces they knew by heart, the soft pink fabric and the distressed denim they knew so well came easily to them. Being able to look down at their body as they got dressed and see nothing made them feel so happy, almost giddy even. Their silhouette wasn’t even visible in the mirror in this lighting as they threw on the soft pink sundress over their bootcut jeans. Finally they sat down on the bed, laid back, zipped their jeans and breathed a sigh of relief, calming themself from the anxiety of having to get ready for the day. They’d turn the lights on in a few minutes probably, but for now they just wanted to take a second. Everything else could wait a bit, for now, in the quiet darkness they just wanted to take a moment to just feel like themselves, forget about the dysphoria and just not think about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is unusually short for me but also I loved this concept too much to not post it. I might not have much time to write now that school is picking up the pace but if you like this, you can check out my other epithet erased fics on here and my tumblr @pastelgothlapis if you’re so inclined.


End file.
